Oh Crab Apples!
by Tales From Maganas
Summary: Princess Ivy has an important decision to make and no one can make it for her. Her heart is telling her one thing but her morality is telling her another. Which will she follow?


**Oh Crab Apples!**

The last thing Princess Ivy remembered was being at the Prince vs Knights competition. But when she opened her eyes she was in a place completely different. It was dark, it was cold, it was scary and all she could hear was the sound of a million angry orcs growling around her. She had to have been in a cave. An orc cave. Finally, she heard someone laugh hysterically.

"Oh Princess, did you really think you could marry Sir Kevin, ride into the sunset and live happily ever after?" Shauna asked.

"I plan to. He will rescue me." Princess Ivy said.

"He doesn't even know where you are. You don't even know where you are."

"Sir Kevin is the best knight in the world. He will find me."

"You may be right but it will be long after my friends have ripped you to shreds!"

Princess Ivy saw a bunch of orcs pick up a giant rock and aim it toward her.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for seven hours." Shauna cackled evilly.

"Let her go!" Sir Kevin shouted. Princess Ivy was right. He came to rescue her. Not just him but his brothers, her brothers and the entire kingdom's military. The four orc hunters pointed their arrows toward Shauna.

"If you shoot me, my orcs will kill her in an instant." Shauna warned.

"At least you'll be dead!" Sir Franklin shouted.

"No Frankie. Put your arrow down. All of you." Sir Kevin said.

"That's right boys. Now let my husband and I have a little chat. _Alone_." Shauna grabbed Sir Kevin. All the soldiers looked around the room, waiting to be told what to do next.

"As adorable as you guys look just standing there…YOU COULD UNTIE ME!!!!" Princess Ivy shouted. All the soldiers suddenly remembered where they were and rushed to untie her. An orc slowly crawled to Sir Nicholas.

"No hard feelings right? Please don't hurt me." The orc said.

"Stay away from the Princess and you can have your freedom." Sir Nicholas said. Sir Kevin and Shauna came out.

"She will let the Princess go!" Sir Kevin announced. There was a great cheer filling the cave. The orcs just groaned miserably. After they escaped the cave, Princess Ivy went to go find Sir Kevin.

"So what's the catch?" She asked.

"What catch?"

"You know Shauna wouldn't have just let me go unless she wanted something in return."

"She wants us never to see each other again."

"I think I'd rather the orcs kill me!"

"Now calm down Sweetheart. We can still get married but no one can ever find out."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"We will travel to a land far, far away, like America. We will get married there with only one witness then we go back to our homes."

"So we'll never see each other after that?"

"Yes we will. We'll wear disguises and use a code word."

"What will that be?"

"Crab Apples."

"Oh. Wait a minute, if you and I get married, that means I can't become queen."

"Well…yea. I thought we covered this a long time ago."

"What will I tell the people?"

"That you were so heartbroken by me that you don't think you can ever find love again."

"Do you really think they'll believe that?"

"Not really but that's all I got."

"The only way this will work is if Prince Stephen knows. So we can arrange a fake marriage."

"That won't work. If it's not a real marriage, you can't be queen. Sorry Hon, our only option is for you to pass the crown and come up with an excuse to why."

"I guess so." Princess Ivy sighed and her eyes filled with tears.

"At least we'll be together." Sir Kevin tried to kiss her but she was so disappointed, she turned her cheek.

"I better go home." Princess Ivy turned around and walked home. Of course that warm little smile was awaiting her, ready to cheer her up.

"Hello Princess! I forgot what it felt like to be happy until I saw you walking towards me. Now I remember, Beautiful!" Prince George greeted.

"Hey." Princess Ivy sighed.

"I know you can't marry Sir Kevin. But there are still plenty of lily pads in the pond. Like Prince Stephen for instance."

"George, you know how I feel about Prince Stephen."

"Of course I know. You think he's handsome, charming, funny, talented, and nice to his parents, good at killing dragons and you've been in love with him since you were eight years old."

"You know he's been cheating on me?"

"You've been cheating on him too. Sure, Sir Kevin's got those beautiful hazel eyes and those adorable freckles and looks awesome in tights and can rock guitar while killing ten orcs but Prince Stephen knows you."

"George, for once in my life, you're making things worse."

"At least you'll be queen."

"About that…"

"What?"

"I'm not gonna be queen. I'm so heartbroken I don't know of I'll ever find love again."

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!"

"Nope."

"Liar, something's going on that you're not telling me. There is no way you would bail out on your country just because you got your heart broken. I know you better than that."

"Really?"

"Of course! Princess, you will be the best queen the world has ever known. First of all I was shocked when you said you would step down to marry Sir Kevin but to step down anyway? Not you! I thought you loved your country more than anything else in the world. Sir Kevin is only an orc hunter. He barely knows you and you barely know him."

"I know him!"

"What's his favorite color?"

"Um…gold?"

"Green, he told me. What's his favorite animal?"

"A turtle?"

"Not since his brother got turned into one. What is his #1 ambition?"

"To rid the earth of evil orcs?"

"I don't know. Neither do you. What's Prince Stephen's #1 ambition?"

"Oh that's easy! To start an organization to help the peasants find work and build houses for the ones who don't have a home."

"What his favorite color?"

"Light blue and turquoise, depending on the weather. Sometimes it's yellow."

"What's his favorite animal?"

"Talking frogs of course! That's why he likes you so much. He was thrilled that day I walked in with you on my shoulder. Remember?"

"See Princess? Give him a chance. He deserves you and so does our country."

"You know George, you're right." Princess Ivy smiled then ran to go find Sir Kevin.

Meanwhile, Sir Kevin was having second thoughts about the whole crab apple situation.

"There is a young lady here to see you." The guard said.

"Who is it?"

"She won't tell me. She just keeps on yelling 'crab apples' at me."

"Let her in." Sir Kevin laughed. He looked at his reflection again but behind him wasn't Princess Ivy. A different young lady and one he was glad to see, a happy little elf that taught him how to shoot an arrow in the first place. Surprised and shocked he ran over, picked her up and squeezed her tightly.

"I can't breathe. I brought some crab apple pie because I know that's your favorite." She said.

"Oh Danielle, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about you rescuing Princess Ivy from that evil stalker girl that randomly explodes stuff for no reason. I just had to visit this hero."

"Oh thank you."

"Honestly, I was a little relieved to find out Shauna forbid you to ever see Princess Ivy again."

"Why?"

"Because I'm kinda sorta starting to fall for you. But not that bad."

"There is another young lady out here yelling crab apples at me." The guard said.

"Aw man! I hope another girl didn't steal my pie idea." Danielle scoffed.

"No she didn't. Let her in." Sir Kevin laughed.

"DID YOU TELL ANYONE OUR PASSWORD?!" Princess Ivy yelled.

"Random girl…meet Danielle…she's an elf….she made me crab apple pie." Sir Kevin said.

"Did I miss something? I'm really confused." Danielle said.

"Would you mind leaving the room for a few minutes?" Princess Ivy asked Danielle.

"Actually I would mind. Who on earth are you?"

"I'm a random girl." Princess Ivy lied. Danielle took off the red wig she was wearing as a disguise.

"Seriously, how stupid do you think I am? Your majesty." Danielle bowed.

"I was hoping a little more than this."

"I thought you guys were forbidden to see each other?"

"We are. I came here to say one last thing to Kevin." Princess Ivy said.

"Well, spit it out then."

"I'm going to be queen. I'm going to marry Prince Stephen. You are going to find a girl who loves you more than I ever will. She will know you inside and out and when you look into her eyes, you'll be glad that we decided to stay away from each other."

"Like who?" Sir Kevin asked.

"Like a cute little elf. Do you like her?"

"Well…yea but she's an elf, everyone likes her."

"He's gotta point. What's not to like? The only difference is I like him too." Danielle explained.

"Everyone likes me. I'M AN ORC HUNTER!!!"

"Ooooo good point. Okay I stumped." Danielle gave up.

"Kevin, I don't know your favorite color, favorite animal or #1 ambition." Princess Ivy said.

"Oh! I do I do!!!! Green, hamster and to help people find their happily ever after!" Danielle shouted. Princess Ivy laughed to herself a little bit.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Your favorite animal is a hamster? Would've never guessed." Princess Ivy laughed again.

"So you honestly want us to never see each other again?"

"My heart feels like I love you but the heart is deceitful. Please, move on without me. Do it for my country."

"Do it for me! I still like you." Danielle begged.

"Okay, I'll do it. Listen to me closely Princess…" Sir Kevin started.

"What?" Princess Ivy asked.

"Go rock the world." He whispered in her ear. Princess Ivy smiled and ran to find Prince Stephen. She didn't even look back to see who she left behind.

"Princess! I was just looking for you." Prince Stephen said.

"You were?" Princess Ivy asked.

"Yes, I have to apologize. I should've never cheated on you. Princess Andi is beautiful but I know you're the one I'm supposed to be with. I'm ashamed I almost let your country down. I'm sorry a contributed to breaking your heart." Prince Stephen apologized.

"I'm sorry too. I let my heart get the best of me. I should've never let myself fall for an orc hunter." Princess Ivy apologized.

"I don't blame you though. He is hot."

"Not helping."

"Sorry, just trying to sympathize."

"I know. So are we gonna get married?"

"I'm afraid so. Sometimes we have to do the harder thing just because it's the right thing to do. Many people have told me to follow my heart but the heart can lead you the wrong direction. Princess, I told you that I didn't love you but the truth is I do. Love is an action, not a feeling. You love me too." Prince Stephen explained.

"You really are a great guy. I know we can make this work." Princess Ivy kissed him.

"I think I felt something this time." Prince Stephen said.

"You did?"

"Well…not really."

"Me neither."

"Hey, wanna come to my castle and make crab apple pie with my cousin?"

"Miley?"

"Nope, Trace and Noah."

"Hey I have a cousin named Noah!"

"I know. Wait, I have a better idea."

"What?"

"Let's go riding into the sunset then take a phoenix way up high then parachute off."

"That's more like it!"

"Great! Let's go."

"Should I invite Prince George?"

"No, just you and me."

"It's a date." Princess Ivy kissed him again. This time, she felt butterflies in her stomach and wanted to keep on kissing him. So did Stephen.

**The **

**End**


End file.
